Mon coeur est malade
by Enzilia
Summary: Mon cœur est malade… Si tu t'en vas… Il mourra c'est sûr… UA/YAOI


___C'est une idée de fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Ensemble je vous conseille d'écouter "Mad World" ou tout autre musique triste similaire. Ensuite je ne sais pas, si la fic est vraiment triste, je pense que j'aurais du l'étendre sur plusieurs chapitres, mais je voulais en faire un one shot._  
_Bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece sont de la création d'Eiichiro Oda._

_Fic revue et corrigée._

* * *

**On veut juste s'aimer**

Sanji était quelqu'un d'énergique, n'ayant pas sa langue dans sa poche. Il avait un énorme faible pour les femmes mais jamais il n'avait pensé sérieusement à aimer l'une d'entre elle. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que la vie était courte mais il n'en profitait pas comme les autres le pensaient. Pour un pervers…un dragueur, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de conquêtes, pourtant c'était un jeune homme charmant. Mais la raison était toute simple, il s'avérait que monsieur était amoureux. Oui, il était amoureux de l'un de ses collègues : Roronoa Zoro. Qui le draguait ouvertement mais à qui il ne laissait aucune chance. Pourtant, en public c'était engueulade sur engueulade mais en privée c'était des tactiques de rapprochement pour l'un et tentative de fuite pour l'autre.

—Je te préviens Marimo pervers que si tu oses encore me toucher je te réforme ta sale gueule d'enfoiré ! avertit Sanji en tentant de l'éloigner avec sa jambe.

Jambe que Zoro caressa et fit frissonner le blond qui aussitôt l'abaissa et recula. Zoro gagnait du terrain. Adossé à un mur, Sanji ferma les yeux pour tenter de se rappeler, pourquoi il était seul chez Zoro tout en sachant ce qui allait se passer. Tout simplement parce que son collègue lui plaisait énormément et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Bon sang ! Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se farfouilla les cheveux nerveusement, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui prenne le poignet. Sanji leva les yeux et il put constater de la proximité du visage de Zoro. Trop prêt !

—Quoi tu veux ma photo ? demanda Sanji en tentant d'éloigner son visage.

—J'en ai déjà une…c'est toi que je veux maintenant, murmura Zoro tout effleurant ses lèvres.

Sanji fut très mais très déstabilisé par ce contact et le souffle chaud de cet imbécile sur ses lèvres.

—Ne m'oblige pas à faire ce que je ne veux pas, dit Sanji assez faiblement.

—Mais je ne t'oblige à rien, termina Zoro en capturant ses lèvres tout en douceur.

Puis il déposa des baisers papillons sur ses lèvres.

—Sale pervers, murmura Sanji qui se laissait faire.

Zoro sourit. Il voyait bien que Sanji était frustré qu'il ne l'embrassât pas réellement. Et cela était vrai, Sanji aurait souhaité que Zoro cessât ces petits baisers chastes. Alors il colla ses lèvres sur les siennes pour une durée indéterminée. Il passa ses bras autour de Zoro et le colla à lui au grand plaisir de son ami. Ils passèrent donc leur soirée ensemble, à discuter dans un murmure tendre et à s'embrasser. Mais le lendemain à la pause déjeuner…

—Je suis désolé Zoro, commença le blond en fixant le sol, on ne peut pas être ensemble.

Zoro resta un moment silencieux puis il fronça les sourcils.

—T'es même pas capable de me regarder en face ! jura Zoro en frappant le mur avec son poing.

—Je suis désolé, murmura Sanji en levant les yeux vers lui.

—Pas autant que moi, répliqua le vert avant de partir.

Sanji resta seul. Et il avait mal…mais Zoro n'allait pas se laisser faire. Non il savait qu'entre eux c'était possible…

Pas un jour passa sans que Zoro ne tentât un rapprochement et sans que Sanji l'évitât, le cœur meurtri. Jusqu'à ce qu'il surprit son blond avec une jolie blonde sur la terrasse d'un café, tout sourire. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

—On ne peut pas sortir ensemble à cause d'elle je suppose, lança-t-il en se joignant à leur table, d'un air tout à fait calme.

Sanji pâlit d'un coup et détourna les yeux.

—Je croyais que tu lui en avais parlé Sanji ? intervint la jeune femme.

—Non il ne m'a rien dit, répondit sèchement Zoro. Je le savais que c'était à cause d'une femme…

—A cause d'une femme ? s'étonna-t-elle. Non ! Ce n'est pas ça !

—Kaya s'il te plait, supplia Sanji.

—Et je suis sure que personne d'autre n'est au courant hein ? réprimanda Kaya.

Zoro ne comprenait pas.

—Au courant de quoi ? demanda alors Zoro qui empêcha Sanji de s'en aller.

Le blond prit peur et évita instinctivement le regard de celui qu'il aimait. Ses yeux devinrent brillants et il fuyait le regard de Zoro.

—Sanji a un rendez-vous à l'hôpital demain après midi, lui dit Kaya tout en frottant l'épaule du blond, tu devrais venir…

—Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne, murmura Sanji à la jeune femme.

Kaya lui murmura alors quelque chose qui le calma un peu. Mais il n'osait toujours pas regarder Zoro, ce dernier commençait à s'inquiéter.

Et le lendemain, alors que Sanji sortit d'une salle de soin, réajustant sa chemise, Zoro était en pleine discussion avec l'un de ses médecins, qui n'était autre que Kaya. Et voir l'air effrayé, triste et choqué à la fois de Zoro, attrista encore plus Sanji. Ce dernier avait un cancer du cerveau au stade quatre qui a entrainé un œdème pulmonaire… ainsi que d'autres cancers. Il se battait depuis trois ans… mais, hélas c'était trop tard. Les deux hommes, isolés dans une chambre vide, tentaient de discuter et de trouver une solution.

—Arrête de pleurer, ordonna doucement Zoro tout en tenant ses mains.

—Tu m'en veux, hein ?

Zoro fit non de la tête tout en l'embrassant sur le front.

—C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit ensemble ? C'est stupide tu sais…

—Je vais mourir, dit faiblement Sanji, et je…

—Tu veux mourir seul ?

—Non, avoua Sanji alors que ses larmes redoublèrent. Qui voudrait d'une personne condamnée ?

—Moi, souffla Zoro avec douleur.

Et depuis ce jour, tous deux décidèrent de profiter au maximum de l'un et de l'autre. Et lorsque son état commença sérieusement à se dégrader, les gens n'hésitèrent pas à parler. Parce qu'ils étaient gays, pour eux c'étaient normal que l'un d'eux soit gravement malade. Les autres ne comprenaient pas, les autres ne savaient pas, les autres ignoraient tout.

Sur son lit d'hôpital, il attendait patiemment que son heure arrive. Il avait le sourire, Zoro lui tenait fermement l'une de ses mains. Alors que les autres attendaient dans le couloir pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

—Ne pars pas, supplia Zoro les sourcils froncés.

—Je te croyais fort Marimo, se moqua Sanji affaiblit bien qu'une larme roula sur sa joue.

Zoro retint ses larmes mais resserra son étreinte.

—Je t'aime Zoro, avoua Sanji en posant son autre main sur celles de son amant.

Le vert ne savait réellement pas comment réagir. Il monta sur le lit et s'allonger auprès du blond, tout en l'entourant de ses bras. Puis il l'embrassa sur le front.

—Je t'aime, souffla-t-il tout en laissant ses larmes partir. Si tu t'en vas c'est moi qui serais malade…

—De quoi… est-ce que tu parles ? T'es sentimentale maintenant ?

—Sanji… , et il lui murmura à l'oreille, mon cœur est malade… si tu t'en vas… il mourra c'est sur…

Sanji pleura de plus belle mais il se reprit.

—On ne peut pas se quitter comme ça, hein Marimo ? Aller, souris !

—…

—Je veux les voir, lui dit le blond alors qu'il s'affaiblissait encore plus.

Alors sans un mot, Zoro se leva pour aller chercher les autres qui étaient dans le couloir. Ils entrèrent, un peu bruyant, comme d'habitude. Zoro reprit sa place.

—C'est quoi…, commença-t-il alors qu'il pouvait à peine respirer,…

—Ne te force pas, lui demanda Nami la gorge nouée alors qu'elle lui massait les pieds.

—Vous faites des têtes d'enterrement, tenta de rire Sanji.

Personne ne répondit. Puis Luffy se força à sourire pour lui montrer que tout allait bien.

—Et si on lui chantait une chanson ? proposa le brun.

Mais à ce moment précis…le moniteur cardiaque n'émit qu'un son régulier qui fut dévastateur. Chopper se mit à pleurer dans les bras d'Usopp, Luffy tomba par terre incapable de dire quoique soit, Nami n'avait pas lâché ses pieds mais s'effondra, la tête appuyée sur le sommier du lit. Robin mit une main sur ses lèvres tout en fermant les yeux et tentant de garder une respiration régulière. Franky laissa ses larmes s'en allées. Brook resta sans voix mais s'il avait eu un cœur, alors il se serait brisé à l'instant. Et puis Zoro le serra très fort contre lui et ses larmes purent partir elles aussi….

—Sanji…, murmura Luffy encore sous le choc. Sanji…

Les larmes de Luffy fuirent encore sur son visage le jour de l'enterrement. Zoro avait refusé de le laisser. Il n'avait plus dit un mot alors que ses camarades se permirent de pleurer leur douleur…

_« mon cœur est malade…si tu t'en vas…il mourra c'est sur… »_

* * *

___Alors ? Il n'y aura pas de suite à ce one-shot. Merci de vos nombreuses reviews._  
_Je tiens à préciser que j'ai fait quelques recherches avant d'entamer ce one shot, surtout concernant la maladie de Sanji._


End file.
